


All of the Sharp Edges

by Siilence



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Knifeplay, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, small amount of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siilence/pseuds/Siilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scientist should be very capable with knives, or at the very least, a scalpel. (previously posted to kinkvale, freshened up the writing for repost)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of the Sharp Edges

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for knifeplay! There is a small amount of blood at the end.

Carlos was nervous. Cecil had mentioned, in a rather offhanded manner, how he sometimes enjoyed the sharper sensations of pain. In a place like Night Vale, you were well acquainted with pain, disfigurement, and multiple attempts on your life. It made sense, of course. Carlos was a scientist, he was well aware of the many things people could enjoy in safe and consensual spaces.

They had been experimenting with a lot of things lately, this request was just… more. This wasn’t just ropes and bruising, Cecil wanted him to break skin, to make him bleed. Carlos had a lot of experience with dissections and knife precision both in grad school and in the lab, so he felt confident that at least he had the steady hands of a surgeon that this kind of thing required.

Still, there was compromising to be done because Carlos wasn’t about to cut up the beautiful skin of his boyfriend. At least, not to the degree that Cecil fantasized about. They agreed, after a very long discussion, to just one actual cut. For the rest of the scene Carlos would use other instruments. Cecil was over the moon Carlos was even willing to try, which helped alleviate the last of Carlos’ misgivings. In the absence of apprehension, Carlos couldn’t help but admit he was curious to witness his boyfriend’s reactions.

Which is how Carlos ended up here, tying a blindfold over Cecil’s eyes and trying to use the meticulous process of securing the knot to ground himself. He didn’t want Cecil to see his nervousness and call off the whole thing. Cecil was sweet like that and Carlos really did want to try, even if he was a little nervous.  
“Are you ready, dearest?”

Cecil wasn’t tied down, Carlos didn’t want to complicate the scene incase anything went wrong. His boyfriend shifted a little on the bed in nerves, anticipation or the shyness Cecil sometimes got when he was naked and Carlos wasn’t. “Yes, Carlos,” he said after a moment.

“Now remember, use your words to pause or stop, but otherwise try not to move. I’m using delicate instruments on you today and you wouldn’t want to mess up my lines, now would you?”

Cecil shivered, his hands clenched, but his lips tilted ever so slightly into a smile. If he weren’t wearing the blindfold Carlos was sure he would already see that slightly soft look to his eyes. “No, Carlos. I’ll be good.” Carlos took a long moment to just enjoy the sight of Cecil, naked and already blushing.

“Good.” Carlos moved around the side of the bed where a medical tray had been placed. Carlos had brought a various selections of knives and scalpels for Cecil to see. He had sterilized each one in front of Cecil previously, watching his boyfriend closely as he sat enraptured by the shiny metal of them. Carlos wasn’t going to use any of the knives, but he moved them around on the tray for the sound and hummed as though he were trying to decide which to start with.

Instead he grabbed a chilled credit card he had snuck in beside the table. They had agreed that although Carlos would use other objects as knives, he wouldn’t tell Cecil what they were to preserve the illusion. Carlos tested the card across his forearm and was delighted to feel the sharp coldness of it.

“I think we’ll start with this one first.” Carlos turned back to the bed, watching the way Cecil’s mouth fell open and his breath huff with anticipation. Carlos pressed the edge of the credit card to the middle of Cecil’s sternum and, with a little pressure, drew a line down to just about his belly button.

Cecil made a half-aborted gasping sound and Carlos watched the red line bloom, waiting a few seconds longer to gauge the correct pressure. “How beautiful.” Carlos took the card off him and started back at the top, an inch to the left from the prior mark. He made quick work of striping down Cecil’s torso, first the left and then the right. Each line drew forth the loveliest sounds from Cecil’s lips.

“Perfect, now horizontal.” Carlos turned the card around for a cold edge and, starting back at the top of Cecil’s chest, drew the card horizontally. It crossed the red lines he had just did.

“Ah!” Cecil arched up, biting his lip and breathing hard.

“Cecil.” Carlos had gone to draw another line, but held the point of the card against Cecil’s skin for a moment.

“Sorry Sir.” Cecil frowned, dropped back to the bed and then the wrinkle appeared between his eyes, the one that meant he was trying to concentrate on something.

Carlos drew another line, retched another sound from Cecil’s lips, but he stayed still. Carlos continued the checker pattern down Cecil’s chest.

The last line he pressed a little harder on and drew it down to just the dip in Cecil’s hip. Cecil cried out, tried hard not to jerk his torso and instead curled his fists into the bed sheet. “Enjoying yourself I see,” Carlos chuckled and took the point off his hip. Cecil was already hard, his cock sliding against his abdomen in the small drops of precum. “Let’s try a wider blade.”

This time Carlos grabbed an unsharpened butter knife that was on the tray. He had chilled this one too to make the sensation sharp even if the blade wasn’t. When he turned back to Cecil, the man had grown taught in his anticipation for it. Carlos quickly pushed the knife down against the inside of his boyfriend’s thigh and drew it across to the other side.

Cecil keened, high and beautiful, his hands clutched at the sheets even as his hips couldn’t resist thrusting up for more.

“Sensitive here. I’ll have to hold you down to get these cuts right.” Gently Carlos ran his free hand down Cecil’s thigh, stopping at the knee and pulling his leg out. He left his hand on his boyfriend’s knee, weighing it down. With the knife he drew another line an inch down from where the red was just beginning to appear.

The reaction was the same and Carlos drank it in. Cecil was panting, trying to move both toward and away from the sensation but stuck where Carlos had a heavy hand on him. Carlos decided he should be given a trophy for being able to look away from the wanton way Cecil’s mouth was gaping and gasping and his tongue licking at his lips like he desperately wanted—wanted—

Carlos dragged his eyes back down the fading red stripes on his chest to leaking tip of Cecil’s cock and—

Quickly Carlos did several stripes down the rest of his thigh. Cecil was trying not to move, but every line was sending sharp feedback from his nerves to his brain and then back to all his muscles. Carlos tried to focus on the process, tried to breathe evenly and not rut himself against the edge of the bed. He was, however, glad he had only put on a pair of pajama pants for this scene.

He dropped the butter knife onto the knife tray with a loud clatter, Cecil took a deep breath at the sound and Carlos followed his lead. “Now, maybe something sharper for the other thigh.” Carlos took a moment to shuffle the tools around, his free hand wandered back to the lines on Cecil’s thigh. He brushed them gently, wonderingly, and when Cecil sighed he pressed harder, dragged the blunt edge of his nail across a few.

“Carlos!”

Carlos felt the sound of his name straight to his cock and he pulled his hand away. Focus, he needed to focus. He turned his attention back to the tray. This time it would be an actual knife, although it was not the one that would be doing the cut. Carlos moved to the other side of the bed, pulling out Cecil’s other knee. “You have to be very still for this one or it will cut too deep,” he added.

Cecil made an effort at words, but he was very far down now. Carlos had expected as much, it sent heat down his spine, his own cock was becoming so painful with lack of attention. He took a steadying breath and leaned down close to Cecil’s thigh. Gently he placed the blade against the sensitive skin and drew a delicate line across. It didn’t break skin, but it didn’t redden either. Cecil was silent.

The next line was harder, then harder, then harder still. At the fourth line Cecil was falling apart and Carlos had to apply a good amount of strength to hold his leg in place. It wasn’t breaking skin, but he was just about there. He did the last few lines with the same amount of pressure, thanking his many years of work for his ability to keep a knife steady.

“Please, please, please.” Cecil was heaving air, his words were slurred. Carlos looked up, wished he could see the dazed look of Cecil’s eyes.

Carlos took the knife off him, dropped it onto the tray. “I’m almost done sweetheart, you want me to finish, don’t you? Just one nice deep cut left. I think I can help you out at the same time though.”

Carlos stripped out of the pajama pants and grabbed the last scalpel. It was razor sharp, brand new. He got up on the bed, crouched over his boyfriend, and let his left hand drift down to Cecil’s cock. Cecil jolted as his hand wrapped around it. “You’re going to come for me.”

Cecil moaned, tried to thrust up into the tight circle of his hand but it was a drunken, uncoordinated effort. Carlos leaned forward then, lowering his voice as far as he could get it, “Ready?” 

Cecil whimpered.

Carefully Carlos pressed the scalpel to the designated space on Cecil’s shoulder. It was so sharp it slipped right into the skin and red, bright blood sprung up. Cecil sobbed, his hips trying to coordinate him enough to thrust into Carlos’s hand. Carlos dragged the scalpel along the outside shape of his shoulder and Cecil moaned, pulled desperately at the sheets while Carlos carved the rest of the C just as Cecil’s back bowed and he started to come hard all over Carlos’ hand.

Carlos removed the scalpel and loosened his hand around Cecil’s cock to gently pull the last of his orgasm out, even as his own cock throbbed at the sight.

When he was sure Cecil was done, Carlos tossed the bloody scalpel onto the table and then was kissing Cecil hard, desperately, and he was so hard, so close. He just needed—

He pulled back to look at the wound, it wasn’t bleeding much, Carlos had still done a shallow cut all thing considered. “Cecil, Cecil I—“ He reached up, pulling the blindfold off and then suddenly Cecil’s arms were on him, tugging his hips up as Cecil sat up to slide Carlos’ cock right into his mouth.

And Carlos should clean and bandage that wound, the movement had smeared some of the blood, and Carlos should stop, he can’t be thinking about his own—

But sweet spire Cecil is running his tongue along him and sucking hard and then Carlos can’t hold it back, he’s thrusting, coming and groaning, trying to get Cecil’s name from his throat as Cecil’s own pulls his orgasm from him.

When Cecil has pulled away there is a smear of blood on his cheek from Carlos grabbing and kissing him. Cecil looks absolutely debauched, his eyes aglow in that soft, beautiful way he gets, and maybe Carlos shouldn’t find the presence of blood so hot, but he lives in Night Vale now and there’s something so enthralling about it. In that moment, Carlos thinks he gets Cecil’s kink, even if he can’t attach logic to it.

There’s a first aid kit under the bed and Carlos reminds himself to get it. Cecil lays back down and Carlos goes about cleaning off the blood on both of them, sanitizing the wound and then bandaging it over.

Cecil watches him in a haze. He’s smiling, beginning to shiver a little. There’s a bottle of water on the floor and he makes Cecil drink plenty as he comes back down. “You were magnificent Cecil, how was that for you my love?”

Cecil’s smile lights up, “Absolutely perfect.” Then there’s a jaw-cracking yawn, “But I think I’d like to sleep now.”

Carlos kisses him slowly, rubbing his thumb across the cleaned skin of his cheek. “Of course. Let me just get a cloth to clean the rest of you.” Carlos gestures to the mess still on Cecil’s stomach.

Cecil mumbles his agreement and Carlos hops off the bed to fetch a cloth from the bathroom. When he returns he cleans the rest of Cecil, turns off the light, and then wraps them both up underneath the comforter. Cecil mumbles an ‘I love you’ where he is tucked against Carlos’ chest.

“And I love you,” Carlos kisses the top of his boyfriend’s head and lets himself follow Cecil to sleep.


End file.
